1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular fuel tank arrangement and, more specifically, to a vehicular fuel tank arrangement with an air passage configured to ventilate fuel vapor so as to accommodate fuel expansion associated with an increased ambient temperature and/or operating temperature of the fuel system above ambient temperature.
2. Related References
Numerous types of vehicular agricultural applicators are available today that include a conventional fuel tank arrangement configured to supply fuel to power an engine. The convention fuel tank arrangement includes a fill pipe or neck configured to receive a supply fuel to a fuel tank.
A problem encountered with conventional fuel tank arrangements is related to expansion in a volume of fuel stored in the fuel tank associated with an increase in ambient temperature and/or operating temperature of the fuel system above ambient temperature during operation of the vehicular applicator. Consequently, there is a desire for a fuel tank arrangement configured to accommodate this volumetric fuel expansion in the fuel tank during operation of the vehicular applicator. In addition, there is also need to ventilate fuel vapors from the fuel tank so as to accommodate the volumetric fuel expansion.